This invention relates to exercise machines and in particular to stationary rowing machines having hydraulic cylinder resistance means. One of the principle objects of this invention is to provide an exercise machine which has opposing cylinders so as to provide resistance for forward motion as well as backward motion to provide for total muscle involvement using the apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide an exercise machine having multiple cylinders so as to dissipate the workload and avoid heat buildup which is a principal cause of cylinder failure in this type of mechanism.
Still another object is to provide a rowing machine which alleviates lower back strain caused by over extension of the back resulting from moving the legs into too much of a crouched position. An adjustable seat stop prevents this action by stopping the body of the user from moving forward into the legs so as to restrain the upper and lower legs from coming together such that calves engage the thighs.
Still another object is to provide a rowing machine having a foot rest, which is similar to a bicycle pedal, so as to provide for more efficient transfer of energy and help total muscle involvement.
Another object is to provide a rowing machine which will exercise a substantial number of muscles for the body during the forward and backward movement of the rowing device.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter. The invention also consists in the parts and in the arrangements and combination of parts hereinafter described in the claims.